The truth
by dmc246
Summary: Eddie and loren use to date until she left find out why read and review
1. Chapter 1

This story is about how Eddie and loren dated when they were younger and all of a sudden loren breaks up with Eddie and moves to newyork, but she's back in la

Loren's house

Loren wakes up and gets her four year old daughter Alexis up and makes her breakfast and then Mel comes in.

Mel: Hey girls how's it going

Loren: It's going great

Alexis: hi

Mel: Hi cutie

Loren: hey Mel I have a client I have to see can you watch Alexis

Mel: sure

Loren: ok great, I owe u one

with that loren goes and gets herself and Alexis ready, loren let's Alexis wear eddies locket that he gave Loren.

Eddie's place

Eddie is sitting at the piano when he hears a knock at the door, and when he opens it he sees papa max

Eddie: hey pop

Max: hey I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch at Rumor

Eddie: sure but, can Chloe come

Max: I guess so, why don't you invite jake, Tracy, and Kelly too.

Eddie did as his father said and everyone was meeting at Rumor

Loren's place

Loren: thanks for watching her Mel

Mel: no problem,bye

Loren: bye, love you Alexis

Alexis: luv you mommy

Loren leaves and Mel's phone starts to ring and it's Adrianna (Adrianna, Mel, and loren are all friends).

Mel: hey aid

Aid: hey I wanted to know if you wanted to grab lunch at rumor

Mel: sure but I have Alexis because loren had to meet with a client

Aid: that's ok bring her and I will bring Sophie ( Adrianna and Phil's seven year old daughter ).

Mel: ok we will meet you guys there

Aid : ok see you later

And Aid and Mel hung up and got ready to go with the girls.

At Rumor

Eddie, max, Chloe, jake, Tracy, and Kelly all show up and are seated.

Aid and Mel walk in with the girls and notice Eddie but he doesn't notice them so they sit in the back, Mel and aid finish up eating and tells Sophie to watch Alexis while they go to the bathroom, Sophie sees Eddie duran and tells Alexis to come with her so she can get an autograph

At eddie's table

Eddie was telling a story when Sophie and Alexis came up to him

Sophie: hi can I have your autograph

Eddie: sure sweety what's your name

Sophie: Sophie and this is Alexis

Eddie: ok how old are you guys

Sophie: I'm seven and she's 4

Max interrupts while everyone else is just staring

Max: who are you here with

Sophie: we're here with my mommy and mommy and Alexis mommy friend

Max: O and what's your mommy's name

Sophie: my mommy's name is aid and her mommy's name is Loren

Max: I knew a girl named loren before

Max told the girls as he saw Eddie tense at the sound of the name loren, Eddie sees all these memories flowing back, Eddie then saw the necklace he gave loren around Alexis neck and he though it couldn't be, his thoughts were interrupted by a women voice

Mel: girls you know you shouldn't run off like that(as she looks up she sees Eddie, and aid is now behind her)

Eddie: Mel

Mel: hey Eddie, max

Max: hey

Sophie: Aunty Mel how do you know them

Mel: we're old friends why don't you take Alexis and go to the car with your mommy

Aid take the girls to the car

Mel: how have you been

Eddies and max: good and you

Mel: good

Chloe interrupted by saying what everyone else was thinking

Chloe: how do you to know each other

Eddie: I actually dated her best friend loren for a long time but then we broke up

Jake: wait so is this loren girl that same girl that is the mother to that cute little girl Alexis

Mel: yup

Jake: wow small world, how long ago did you guys break up

Eddie: four years ago

Jake and everyone else gasped

Kelly: so is Alexis your daughter

Eddie: I don't know is she Mel

Mel started to get nervous and she nodded her head yes and then said

Mel: you can't let loren find out that I told you

Eddie: we'll you did and I want to talk to her I have every right

Mel knew loren would be mad but she said

Mel: ok you can follow me back to her house loren should be back from seeing a client she's a big time lawyer, aid already took Alexis home

Eddie: ok

Eddie hot up and then everyone else did and said they were going to and there was no arguing so they followed Mel back to Loren's

At Loren's

Everyone is amazed when the pull up to this beautiful mansion and they all get out of the car

Mel: follow me

And everyone follows and goes inside the house and sees Alexis

Mel: hey Alexis where is your mommy

Alexis: outside

Mel: ok thanks, ok you guys wait here

They all wait while Mel goes to get loren

Loren: hey aid told me you had to do something

Mel: please don't be made at me, and Mel tells loren the whole story, loren was mad at first but she thought it was about time he knew, and she went inside, loren didn't expect to see so many people.

Loren: hi

Please review and tell me what u think


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Eddie had just recently found out he has a daughter with loren, and he and everyone he was with goes to see her, and loren reluctantly goes to speak to him.

Loren: Hi

Eddie: Hi loren

Max: Hi loren it's good to see you

Max goes and hugs her and she hugs him back and she is introduce to everyone else

Jake, Tracy, and Kelly: you have a lovely home

Kelly: can ask you what you do for a living

Loren: I'm a lawyer

Eddie: you always did want to be a lawyer

Loren: yeah

They are interrupted when Chloe intervenes

Chloe: I'm Chloe eddies fiancé and why did you hide his child from him don't you thinks he should have known about her

Loren knew by the way Chloe talked to her Chloe didn't like her and frankly loren didn't like Chloe either

Loren: and why is that any of your business

Eddie: both of you stop it

Alexis then came in running up to her mommy

Alexis: mommy I'm tired

Loren: a alright sweety let's go up stairs so you can take a nap, I'll be back( talking to Eddie and everyone)

Loren goes upstairs with Alexis

Eddie and everyone were talking when they heard keys and then the door and they see a women but she doesn't see them

Nora: hey loren who's cars are those in the drive way, and then she looks up and is stunned

Eddie: hi Nora, everyone this is Loren's mom Nora, nota this is my manager jake and his wife Tracy and their friend Kelly and this is Chloe my fiancé and of course you know my dad

Nora: of course hello max, Eddie, everyone else, where's loren

Max: she went to put Alexis down for a nap

Nora: ok

If on cue loren came back downstairs

Loren: hey mom I see you met everyone

Nora: yeah, we'll everyone why don't we let Eddie and loren talk privately and we can go out back by the pool

Everyone was ok with that except Chloe

Chloe: I don't feel comfortable with that

Eddie: it's ok just go

Loren just rolled her eyes as Chloe walked out with everyone else

Loren and Eddie sit on the couch

Eddie: so why didn't you tell me

Loren: I saw that you were becoming a star and we were young and a baby would have just ruined all of that for you

Eddie: you still should have told me, you don't know what I would have did I was madly in love with you

Loren: I loved you too but I saw you were becoming something special, and look at you your doing great

Eddie: yeah but I never knew what happened to you, where did you go

Loren: I moved to New York, had Alexis and went to law school and when I finished law school, I came back to LA to be close to my mom and Mel, and I got a job and bought this place

Eddie: I see you did we'll for yourself

Loren: Eddie there were so many times when I wanted to see you and tell you about Alexis but then I would freak out so I didn't call you or anything

Eddie: it would have still been nice to know

Loren: we'll I'm sorry I thought I was doing what was best, but I can't take it back, so if you want to be in her life now you can

Eddie: I would really like that

He smiles sweetly at Loren and they both get up and walk outside where everyone else was at

Eddie: ok guys let's go and with that they all left and they all wet back to Eddie's place

Loren: that was hard

Nora: I bet it was but at least you got it out of the way

Loren: yeah

So loren and Nora talk about what she and Eddie said to each other, an Alexis woke up from her nap, and for the rest of the day she played with Alexis, did some work, cleaned up, and then went to bed, but she couldn't sleep, she was just thinking

At Eddie's place

Max, Eddie, Chloe, Tracy, jake, and Kelly were all sitting in the living room talking about today

Jake: man I can't believe it you have a kid

Eddie: yeah me either

Max: so what did you two talk about

Eddie: we just talked about why she never told me

Chloe: so why didn't she tell you

Eddie: she said it was because she knew I was becoming a star and that a baby would have ruined that for me, do she moved to New York, went to law school, and had Alexis

Tracy: so why did she moves back to LA

Eddie: she got a jobs here and she wanted to be closer to her mom and Mel

Kelly: she must be a great lawyer because that house is huge

Max: yeah

With that everyone including Chloe stick around for a little longer and then leave, leaving Eddie with his thoughts

Eddie's thoughts

She could have told me we could have been a family or something, stop thinking that why Eddie you have Chloe now, but you still have feelings for loren, and you have a beautiful daughter now

Eddie couldn't sleep so he went to his secret spot and he sees a girl

Eddie: loren

Loren: hey, wiping tears away

Please tell me what you think, I would love your feed back


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Eddie went to his secret spot and found loren there and she was crying.

Eddie: hey why are you crying

Loren: I guess everything was a little overwhelming today.

Eddie: for you and me both.

Loren: yeah again I'm really sorry, but I have to say it feel really good to have that off my chest.

Eddie: So who is watching Alexis.

Loren: My mom.

Eddie: so you can stay a little and talk.

Loren: yeah sure it's the least I could do., how did you dad take everything.

Eddie: He was confused at first, but he is really excited.

Loren: what about you.

Eddie: I am still a little confused but, I do know that I want Alexis apart of my life she is my daughter after all.

Loren: What about your fiancé Chloe, what does she think.

Eddie: We'll she thinks your lying to try and trap me and get my money.

Loren: we'll I'm not I have my own money, but do you think that too.

Eddie: no, I can see that your telling the truth.

Loren: yeah ( they were interrupted when her phone rang, she looked at Eddie and mouthed I have to take this)

Eddie: Go ahead

Loren: hey mom I'm on my way, bye, sorry I have to go why don't you give me your number and I'll give you mine and we can set something up with Alexis

They hand each other there phone and put their numbers in it.

Loren: bye Eddie see you around.

Eddie: bye.

Eddie gives loren a hug and can't help but watch her walk away.

Loren goes home says goodnight to Alexis and her mom and she can actually go I sleep now.

Eddie decides to go to Chloe's place to talk to her about everything that is going on, he knocked and she doesn't answer do he uses the spare key, an when he walks in he sees Chloe on the couch in a make out session with Dylan Boyde

Eddie: really Chloe.

Chloe: it's not what is looks like he forces himself on me.

Dylan: that's a lie( Chloe gives him a death stare)

Chloe: Eddie I'm not lying I love you

Eddie: you don't love me you love what I can give you, we're done I never want to see you again.

Chloe starts crying and tries to run after Eddie but Dylan stops her.

Eddie is heart broken and goes to Loren's house, and she opens the door.

Loren: Eddie what are you doing here

Eddie doesn't say anything he just kisses Loren and they go to the bed room.

Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Eddie breaks up with Chloe after finding her cheating, and he goes to Loren's house and kisses her , and they go to the bedroom.

The next morning Loren wakes up in Eddies arms, and jumps up

Loren: O my god.

Eddie: what are you yelling for.

Loren: I'm yelling because we slept together and your engaged.

Eddie: Actually I'm not engaged any more Chloe and I broke up last night.

Loren: Why did you guys break up.

Eddie: I caught her cheating on me.

Loren: so I'm a rebound girl

Eddie: no of course not you mean more than that to me.

Loren: What are you saying Eddie

Eddie: In saying that I'm steal in love with you, I always have been, and I want us to be together and be a family with Alexis.

Loren: I don't know Eddie I'm going to have to think about it.

Eddie: ok that's fair enough.

Loren: In the mean time your going to have to leave before my mom gets here and before Alexis waked up.

Eddie: ok, ( he kisses Loren's cheek)

Loren walks Eddie downstairs after he is dressed and walks him to the door, all of a sudden Nora comes in.

Nora: Hey Eddie what are you doing here.

Loren intervened

Loren: He just came to talk about Alexis and how we are going to work things out.

Nora: ok( Nora was suspicious).

Eddie: bye, Loren, Nora.

Nora and Loren: bye.

Eddie left and Nora spoke up.

Nora: What was Eddie really doing here.

Loren reluctantly told her mother what happened.

Nora: wow so what are you going to do.

Loren: I don't know, but for now I'm going to get Alexis up and ready, and then I'm going to go to work.

At mk

Max: hey Eddie what going on.

Eddie: hey pop I need to talk to you.

Max: ok

Eddie tells Max how Chloe was cheating on him, and what happened with Loren.

Max: Wow, so what are you going to do.

Eddie: Just wait and see what Loren says, we'll I have to go see Jake.

Max: ok see you later.

Eddie goes and sees Jake and tells him what happened with Chloe and with Loren, While they are talking Kelly runs in and tells them to go to the Lily Park show, so they turn to it.

Lily: Hey everyone this is Lily and in recent news Eddie Duran and fiancé Chloe carter have broken up to to the fact that she was cheating on him. Eddie was Later seen coming out of a mansion this morning with a beautiful brunette looking out the door, we have found out that the mansion belongs to a top lawyer named Loren Tate, who also has a daughter, does Eddie have Legal problems or is it something else with this brunette beauty, I am signing off and remember tho is were all the hollywood gossip is.

Eddie: How did he find out about this

Jake: I don't know but we will deal with it.

Jake then begins to make calls.

At Loren's office

Loren is freaking out after seeing Lily's show.

Loren's assistant: Ms. Tate there's someone here to see you.

Loren not thinking says

Loren: send them in

And Loren is surprised when the person who walks thought her door is non other than Chloe Carter.

That's the end of this chapter I will update soon, please Review and tell me how I am doing


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: everyone sees the story lily park did and Chloe walks into Loren's office.

Loren: What do you want.

Chloe: I want you to stay away from my fiancé.

Loren: last I heard you guys broke up because you cheated on him.

Chloe: we didn't break up we are just on a break.

Loren: you are really delusional and you shouldn't be coming to talk to me you should talk to Eddie.

Chloe: why would I talk to Eddie.

Loren: Because I'm not the one who went to Eddie's house last night and spent the night.

Chloe: your lying.

Loren: nope, why do you think he was coming out of my house so early in the same thing he wore yesterday, he was leaving before our daughter woke up.

Chloe: your lying you just want Eddie for his money and fame.

Loren: Why would I want his money when as you can see I'm doing great all by myself, so you can get out of my office.

Chloe: whatever

And with that Chloe stomped out of Loren's office and Loren went back to work.

At Loren's house

Mel an Nora were watching Alexis when there was a knock at the door and Mel opened it and there she saw Eddie and Nora came up behind Mel.

Mel: Eddie what are you doing here.

Eddie: I was looking for Loren is she here.

Nora: No she is still at work.

Eddie: ok we'll can you tell here that I stopped by.

Mel: sure.

Nora: bye Eddie

Eddie waves goodbye and Nora and Mel begin to talk.

Mel: What is going on with Loren and Eddie.

Nora tells Mel everything and then they take Alexis to the park.

At eddies

Eddie goes home to think and he is relaxing when there is a knock at the door, so he gets it and sees his best friend Ian

Ian: hey mate what's up

Eddie: hey a lot has been up

Eddie tells Ian what he has learned and tells him what happened between him in Loren, in the process of telling him there is another knock at the door, and he opens it to see Loren, so he lets her in and she smiles at Ian

Loren: We need to talk

Hey everyone sorry this chapter is short but what do you think Loren wants to talk to Eddie about? Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: loren talks with choler or more like argues with Chloe, Melissa finds out about Eddie and Loren, and loren comes to talk to Eddie.

At Eddies place

Eddie: hey Loren this is Ian, Ian this is Loren.

Loren: hi nice to meet you.

Ian: the pleasure is all mine love.

Loren: do you mind if I talk to Eddie alone.

Ian: no go ahead

Ian leaves and loren and Eddie sit on the couch and talk.

Eddie: so what did you want to talk about.

Loren: we'll I saw lily park did a show on me an you, how did she find out about me.

Eddie: I don't know, but jake is taking care of it.

Loren: there's something else.

Eddie: what.

Loren: Chloe came to my office today.

Eddie: are you serious.

Loren: yeah she said I just want your money and fame.

Eddie: I can't believe she did that, I'm sorry loren.

Loren: it's ok it's not your fault, but that's all I wanted to talk about.

Eddie: wait loren, did you think about what I said this morning.

Loren: Eddie I don't know I need more time, I'll call you,bye.

Loren then leaves and Eddie comes back out.

Ian: she's hot why did you every let her go.

Eddie: I don't know.

Ian: we'll I'm going to take a shower.

Ian then left Eddie with his thoughts.

At Mk

Max is cleaning up the bar when Nora walks in.

Nora: hey max how's it going

Max: hey Nora I'm great.

Nora: can we talk about loren and Eddie.

Max: yeah why didn't you every tell me or Katy.

Nora: it wasn't really my decision.

Max: I understand that but it would have been nice to know I had a grandchild.

Nora: so did Eddie tell you what happened between him and Loren.

Max: yeah he did.

Nora: what do you think about that.

Max: I don't know it's there decision about what they are going to do.

Nora: yeah we'll it was nice talking to you bye.

Max: bye Nora come back soon.

Nora then leaves mk.

At Loren's

Melissa leaves from watching Alexis

Loren: Alexis can you come here.

Alexis: yeah mommy.

Loren: you know how I told you about your dad.

Alexis: yeah.

Loren: we'll do you want to meet him.

Alexis: yeah.

Loren: ok why don't I put you down for a nap then you can meet him.

Loren puts Alexis down for a nap and then makes a phone call.

Loren: hey Eddie I was wondering if you wanted to meet your daughter.

What is Eddie going to say review please, I will try to update soon.


End file.
